Back to You
by Dani Masen
Summary: Um encontro depois de oito anos pode trazer emoções aos corações mais fracos e ansiosos...


_Uma one shot que já estava guardada há um tempinho... :)_

_Espero que gostem! ^^_

_Reviews são muito bem vindas! E não custam nada! ^^_

_P.s. - Os personagens são todos da Stephenie Meyer e a música é Back to You, do John Mayer. Aconselho ouvirem enquanto lêem! ;)_

_Obrigada! =D_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo Único: "I'm not good at forgetting"**

_**Back to you**_

_**It always comes around**_

_**Back to you**_

_**I tried to forget you**_

_**I tried to stay away**_

_**But it's too late**_

Ele voltou.

Eu não podia acreditar.

Eu não sei se era devido aos oito anos que nos distanciou ou à enorme quantidade de hormônios adquirida com a idade, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia largar o pensamento de minha cabeça; Ele voltou.

E nem meu corpo ajudava, me fazendo sentir a ansiedade de vê-lo em cada poro do meu organismo, em cada tremida que eu dava ao pensar em falar com ele novamente e ouvir sua voz.

Sua voz. Eu nem sabia mais como era. Devia estar diferente e mais grossa, óbvio, afinal, Edward agora era um homem. Agora ele tinha oito anos a mais.

_**Over you**_

_**I'm never over**_

_**Over you**_

_**There's something about you**_

_**It's just the way you move**_

_**The way you move me**_

Quando ele foi estudar nos Estados Unidos, eu tinha treze anos e ele quinze, quase dezesseis. Me lembro da decepção e frustração que foi não ter o meu melhor amigo no meu aniversário de quatorze. Jasper e Emmett, nossos outros dois amigos, - pelos quais nos denominavam o Quarteto Fantástico, - estavam presentes e tentaram de todas as formas me animar. Mas sem Edward não tinha graça. E foi o primeiro de mais sete aniversários em que eu senti a falta dele.

Eu não sei o tipo de ligação que eu tinha com Edward quando éramos crianças, na realidade eu nem lembro, mas quando ele se foi, eu simplesmente tive que encarar um vazio enorme em meu peito. Eu não queria aceitar. Eu era egoísta o suficiente para passar a semana que antecedeu à sua viagem, torcendo para que algo desse errado e ele não fosse mais. Torcendo para que os Estados Unidos explodisse, e ele não tivesse mais que ir.

Mas os Estados Unidos não explodiu, e Edward foi embora com a promessa que mandaria carta todo mês. O que ele fez, no primeiro ano. Depois, ele simplesmente sumiu, e eu só tinha notícias pela mãe dele. Ela dizia que ele estava bem, se divertindo muito e aprendendo um mundo novo. E eu, em meu mundo antigo - o nosso mundo, - só adquiria mais raiva por ele não estar compartilhando suas felicidades e descobertas comigo.

Depois de um tempo a dor se transformou. Veio a maturidade e ele ficou apenas na memória. De vez em quando eu ainda perguntava à sua mãe como ele estava, e ela dava pequenas notícias, como, "Ele está bem minha filha, obrigada." ou "Estudando muito. Obrigada.", e eu ficava satisfeita em saber que ele estava bem. Pelo menos ele estava bem.

_**I'm so good at forgetting**_

_**And I quit every game I play**_

_**But forgive me love**_

_**I can't turn and walk away**_

_**This way**_

Agora, uma semana antes do meu vigésimo primeiro aniversário, Reneé veio com a notícia:

"Bella, Edward está voltando para a Inglaterra."

Eu não sabia se sentia raiva ou se pulava de felicidade. No fundo ele havia me magoado, prometendo que ia mandar cartas e não mandou. Ele havia quebrado a nossa amizade, sem nem ao menos se importar se o outro lado iria sofrer com isso. Eu também sentia medo e apreensão, afinal, eu nem sabia como ele ia me tratar. Ele poderia me dar um abraço apertado e falar que estava morrendo de saudade, como me dar um aceno de mão, e dizer: "Oi Bella, tudo bom?".

Nem eu saberia como agir com ele. E isso era fato.

Meu estômago se contorcia de tanta dúvida. Eu odiava ficar desse jeito, ainda mais por uma pessoa que em sete anos não se importou comigo. No escuro do meu quarto, com a televisão ligada, eu via o vídeo de nossa última "expedição pela floresta". Edward estava com uma roupa verde ridícula, e umas botas do pai, falando que era o líder. Jasper resmungou, Emmett não se importou e eu apenas continuava filmando. Estávamos a cem metros de casa, mas para nós, aquilo era muito importante.

Naquele dia eu torci meu pé em um galho extremamente ridículo de tão fino. E Edward me trouxe no colo até em casa. Deu um beijo em minha bochecha e falou para eu não chorar, porque eu ia melhorar. Ele sempre fora muito carinhoso comigo, mesmo com aquela história de que "eu era menina e eles eram meninos". Eu me sentia como a princesinha, que quando precisasse tinha os três para me ajudar. Só que com a falta dele, eu percebi que não eram os três que eu queria. Era Edward. E doeu só perceber isso quando ele estava a milhares de quilômetros de distância de mim. Passei a mão pelo meu pé, o mesmo pé que tinha torcido, enquanto a luz da tevê iluminava todo o meu quarto, sentindo as batidas erráticas do meu coração. Eu não ia saber como agir com ele, e isso era o fim. Não tinha como não pensar nisso.

Aquela manhã estava diferente. Eu me sentia diferente. Meus pulmões doíam, e meu peito estava apertado. Reneé colocou o café da manhã na minha frente, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia comer. Eu estava completamente enjoada. Cada vez que eu engolia saliva, sentia o estômago doer.

_Oito anos e ele causava esse tipo de reação em mim..._

"Bella, hoje às oito vamos à casa dos Cullen. Edward chega à tarde e eles querem dar um jantar. Chamaram os pais de Jasper e Emmett também."

Eu ainda mantinha contato com Jasper e Emmett, mas não era a mesma coisa. Eu e Emmett quase engatamos em um relacionamento dos dezessete para os dezoito anos, e, por mais vergonhoso que isso possa parecer agora, perdi minha virgindade com ele, de forma que me arrependo tremendamente. Emmett era rebelde demais para o meu gosto, e me iludiu bastante. Fomos escravos de um grande turbilhão hormonal, tanto dele quanto meu, sendo que logo depois chegamos à conclusão que deveríamos ser apenas amigos. Aliás, eu que cheguei à essa conclusão, porque nunca sequer tinha passado pela cabeça dele que pudéssemos ser alguma coisa além de amigos. Isso acabou nos afastando. E muito.

"Mãe, você não acha que ele vai chegar cansado da viagem? Desnecessário um jantar hoje." olhei para o jornal, me esforçando para que Reneé visse minha relutância em encontrá-lo.

"Os pais dele que marcaram Bella, não eu. E pelo que bem sei vocês eram grandes amigos, ele deve estar louco para te ver."

_Vocês eram grandes amigos._

_Eram._

Minha obsessão com Edward era interna. Era algo que ninguém sabia e eu mantinha a sete chaves. Não sabia ao certo se chegava a ser paixonite de criança, mas uma coisa eu tinha certeza: Não havia cessado. Por mais raiva que eu sentisse por ele ter me abandonado.

Não tomei meu café da manhã e segui para a faculdade. O dia passou devagar, principalmente na hora em que tive que ir à sala do meu orientador, para que ele visse o andamento de meu projeto final. Enquanto ele lia as inúmeras páginas, minhas pernas sacudiam de tal forma que chegaram a doer depois de um tempo. E parecia que ele não ia terminar tão cedo. Eu olhava para o relógio, vendo que já eram cinco da tarde, exatamente três horas para que eu o visse novamente. A imagem dele quando criança veio à minha cabeça, e comecei a formar imagens de como ele estaria agora. Será que ele ainda usava o cabelo desarrumado como antes? Será que tinha o mesmo tom ruivo-dourado? Estava gordo ou magro? Seus olhos ainda tinham aquele brilho? Como seria sua voz?

_**Back to you**_

_**It always comes around**_

_**Back to you**_

_**I walk with your shadow**_

_**I'm sleeping in my bed**_

_**With your silhouette**_

"Bella, quero que revise a conclusão. Ela está meio confusa." meu orientador falou, tirando-me bruscamente de meus pensamentos.

"Tudo bem. Farei. Para quando?" levantei e coloquei a mochila nos ombros, aliviada de poder ir pra casa agora, mas ao mesmo tempo puta da vida por ter que corrigir a conclusão.

"Semana que vem nos encontramos." ele tirou o óculos e me devolveu o projeto.

Saí protelando o máximo que pude até meu carro. Eu torcia mentalmente para que o asfalto me engolisse ou eu me envolvesse em um acidente de carro e não precisasse ir ao jantar na casa dele. O fato de que ele morava exatamente no apartamento em frente ao meu também não ajudava em nada, pois no momento em que eu pisasse em meu andar, poderia dar de cara com ele.

Com essa resolução, meu estado de espírito piorou. Eu nunca tinha estado tão nervosa em minha vida. Minha visão até estava turva. Tive que respirar fundo milhões de vezes para que a dor pudesse passar e eu pudesse calmamente dar a partida em meu carro e voltar pra casa.

A volta, diferente do que eu esperava, foi rápida. O asfalto infelizmente não me engoliu e o trânsito estava vazio o suficiente para que eu não me envolvesse em nenhum acidente. Quando cheguei foi pior. Na garagem, tinha um carro a mais. E eu sentia que era dele, apesar de ser alugado.

Foi difícil sair do carro. Minhas pernas tremiam. _Que porra é essa, Bella?_

Subir até meu andar foi praticamente uma brincadeira de esconde esconde. Peguei a chave em minha mochila e a preparei em minhas mãos para abrir a porta correndo e entrar em casa, sem que ninguém do apartamento da frente me visse. Mas quem disse que eu acertava a fechadura? Minha mão tremia tanto, que tive que respirar fundo e me estabilizar para encaixar a chave no lugar certo e abrir a porta. Por sorte, ninguém apareceu, e a casa de Edward parecia silenciosa. Ainda bem.

Minha casa estava tão silenciosa quanto a dele. Joguei a mochila no chão e fui até a geladeira, pegar um suco para molhar minha garganta seca de nervoso. Me apoiei na bancada com os cotovelos e dei o primeiro gole em meu suco quando minha mãe abriu a porta escancaradamente com Esme e Edward em mãos.

"Sabia que ela estava aqui!" Reneé gritou. "Bella, olha quem chegou!"

Se eu fosse louca de verdade eu juro que jogaria o copo de suco na direção de minha mãe. Eu já estava nervosa o suficiente para vê-lo no jantar, e agora ela aparecia com ele exatamente na minha frente, horas antes! O suco parou no meio de minha garganta e engasguei, batendo em meu peito, lutando por alívio.

"Você está bem, Bells?" a mãe de Edward falou.

"Sim, só tomei um susto. Obrigada por avisar sua chegada, mãe." dei uma última porrada no peito, mais querendo me machucar do que outra coisa, olhando para o chão e evitando ao máximo encontrar Edward.

"Oi Bells."

Aquela voz.

Era praticamente a mesma, só um pouco mais grossa. Ainda existia aquele jeito de falar o "el" do meu nome e puxar o "s" no final. Era ele, era Edward, ele estava aqui na minha casa, respirando o mesmo ar do que eu.

E eu ainda não tinha conseguido me compor.

"Edward." Falei ainda tossindo o suco. Tinha algo mais constrangedor do que isso? De todas as formas em que pensei em nosso reencontro, essa era a última coisa que pensei. Morrer engasgada.

"Vou deixar as crianças a sós. Reneé, venha comigo ver as coisas que Edward trouxe dos Estados Unidos pra mim!" Esme falou animada, puxando minha mãe para o apartamento deles.

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo foi, mas acho que ficamos calados por uns dez minutos. Eu estava tão nervosa que não consegui terminar o resto do suco, então simplesmente joguei todo o líquido na pia e lavei o copo. O silêncio estava me incomodando e me irritando. Minha vontade era de gritar com ele e perguntar porque em sete anos, eu tive que saber as notícias por Esme.

Só que a vontade de abraçá-lo era mil vezes maior do que isso.

"Quer suco?" quebrei o silêncio sentindo minha voz tão quebrada quanto. Parecia um pato falando. Que ótimo. Primeira impressão maravilhosa.

"Você não mudou nada" ele riu, passando a mão em seus cabelos embaraçados. É. Ele ainda continuava com eles do mesmo jeito.

"Como assim eu não mudei nada?"

"A mesma atrapalhada de sempre" ele continuou a sorrir.

Edward estava extremamente lindo. Uma calça jeans, camisa de botão e nikes. Seu cabelo, como eu disse antes, ainda estava do mesmo jeito. Era um tufo pra cada lado. Todos os fios desencontrados. Seu rosto agora estava másculo, com a linha do queixo bem acentuadamente quadrada e a barba por fazer. Os braços estavam maiores. Os músculos, não muito grandes, apareciam onde a manga dobrada da camisa terminava. Eu me vi literalmente babando e tentando me recompor. Ele já era uma criança bonita, mas naquela época eu não gostava dele por sua beleza física. Eu gostava do amigo que ele era, do jeito que conversávamos e do jeito que eu podia contar com ele quando precisasse. Nós éramos crianças, e a aparência não era exatamente o principal requisito para uma grande amizade.

Ou no meu caso, um sentimento maior do que amizade.

"Eu não sou atrapalhada." rebati.

"Sempre foi"

"Não sou mais." fui até o chão, pegando minha mochila e indo em direção a meu quarto. "Você não deve saber, afinal você passou oito anos fora, e sete sem falar comigo."

Edward bufou e pegou em meu braço, fazendo com que eu parasse bruscamente. Quando sua mão envolveu minha pele, eu pude finalmente sentir o que minhas amigas tanto falavam. Meu corpo inteiro esquentou com o toque, era como se as peles se pertencessem e se merecessem. Era certo _demais._ Eu nunca tinha sentido isso com o toque de Emmett ou de outros caras com quem saí.

"Bella, nós precisamos conversar..."

"Dane-se." tirei meu braço de sua mão, ignorando todo o sentimento e a vontade de abraçá-lo. "A porta está aberta, pode ir embora."

"Por favor, vá no jantar hoje." ele falou, e foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de bater a porta do meu quarto.

Joguei a mochila longe, vendo ela bater no armário e caindo no chão. Eu tinha ódio de ainda ter algum tipo de sentimento por ele depois de ele ter me abandonado sem dar notícias. Era bem claro que eu não tinha importância nenhuma em sua vida, porque, se tivesse, ele sempre teria entrado em contato comigo. Ele mandaria ao menos um cartão de aniversário. Ele saberia a falta que ele fez pra mim.

Sentei no chão da porta e abracei meus joelhos tentando me acalmar. Por mais que eu tivesse com raiva, o aperto no meu peito me impedia de ficar em casa e ignorar o jantar. Eu tinha que ir. Mas eu tinha que usar esse momento para mostrar a ele o quanto minha vida foi ótima quando ele estava fora.

Graças aos céus Emmett estaria lá.

Como já estava quase na hora, a única coisa que fiz foi procurar em meu armário a melhor roupa que eu pudesse colocar. Eu não tinha nada tão sexy assim, tendo em vista que eu mal saía ou tinha vida social, mas depois de muito garimpo, fechei meu armário com uma calça preta justa e um tomara que caia preto e branco.

Tomei um banho, no intuito de relaxar, mas nem a água quente me acalmava. Eu estava nervosa, e, como um turbilhão de emoções estavam basicamente explodindo em mim, ali, debaixo do chuveiro, foi a minha vez de explodir. As lágrimas desceram do meu rosto, igualando-se com os pingos de água.

Eu estava decepcionada com Edward. Muito decepcionada.

Porque ele parou de mandar cartas? Porque ele não me ligou? Porque ele ignorou minha existência? O que mais me irritava era ter um histórico de raiva grande o suficiente para explodir com ele no primeiro momento em que nos reencontramos. Afinal, eu queria abraçá-lo, queria dizer que estava com saudade, mas meu orgulho simplesmente me impediu.

E eu sinceramente não queria ter essas respostas no jantar. Pois a impressão que eu tinha era que elas me machucariam ainda mais.

Terminei meu banho, dando aleluia que não haviam em meu rosto marcas de meu choro recente e sequei o cabelo rápido, não me importando que algumas partes dele ainda estavam molhadas. Não passei maquiagem, apenas coloquei meu perfume e me vesti. Não sabendo com que sapato ir, coloquei os mesmos all-stars de sempre, e fui para a sala, onde Reneé já esperava por mim e por Charlie, que havia acabado de chegar da delegacia e estava tomando banho.

"Bella, se quiser se adiantar e ir para os Cullen, pode ir." Reneé falou olhando para algum programa na televisão. "Só estou esperando seu pai, já já vamos para lá."

"Tudo bem." falei. Resolvi ir logo de uma vez, afinal esperar aqui só me deixaria mais ansiosa. Ainda mais se Reneé começasse a perguntar sobre a conversa que tivemos na cozinha. De todas as pessoas, acho que minha mãe era a mais próxima a sentir meus verdadeiros sentimentos por Edward. Ela dava algumas indiretas que parecia.

Toquei a campainha, e Carlisle abriu a porta com um sorriso imenso no rosto. Fazia muito tempo que eu não o via. Ele era médico, passava muito tempo no hospital e eu na faculdade, então nossos horários provavelmente não coincidiam. É impressionante como as obrigações do dia a dia te impedem de ver seu vizinho da frente.

"Bella, a quanto tempo não te vejo, menina!" ele falou me levando para um abraço. "Está tão bonita e crescida. Acho que te vi no Natal, não foi?"

"Acho que nem foi Natal. Foi no meio do ano passado." falei tentando me recordar.

"Que bom que você veio. Fique a vontade"

Fique a vontade. Como se eu fosse conseguir.

Resolvi ir até a cozinha, e foi onde encontrei Esme, terminando de preparar o jantar.

"Esme, Boa Noite. Quer alguma ajuda?" perguntei, não para ser educada, mas porque eu realmente precisava me ocupar. Minha cabeça rondava sobre as possibilidades desse jantar e eu simplesmente não aguentaria a pressão e acabaria fugindo. Era melhor que eu estivesse com algo para fazer.

"Na realidade não querida, muito obrigada." ela disse secando as mãos em um pano de prato. "Mas você poderia chamar Edward em seu quarto, por favor? Falar que os convidados já estão chegando?"

_Ótimo. Muito obrigada, Esme. Era exatamente tudo que eu queria fazer agora._

"Posso." falei, sem muito ânimo, mas não negando seu pedido. Eu nem tinha como negar. Qual seria minha explicação?

Fui andando sem nem sentir minhas pernas, em direção ao quarto de Edward. Dei uma batida de leve na porta e ele veio rápido abrir.

"Você veio" ele sorriu.

"Sua mãe tá chamando você para a sala, porque os convidados estão chegando." Olhei para o chão, não querendo encarar os olhos de Edward. Eu sei que seria muito difícil se eu olhasse. Provavelmente eu começaria a chorar, ou jogaria meu orgulho no lixo e daria um abraço apertado nele.

"Tudo bem. Ainda temos tempo. Entra" ele abriu melhor sua porta, fazendo menção com a cabeça para que eu entrasse. Aquilo sim foi o pior tiro no peito que eu já tinha tomado. O quarto estava extremamente igual como ele deixou no dia que foi embora, e todas as lembranças vieram em minha cabeça.

No dia anterior de sua partida, enquanto Esme colocava todas as suas roupas na mala e ele ainda separava umas coisas pra levar, eu me mantive sentada em sua cama, agarrada com seu travesseiro, ainda sem acreditar que ele estava me abandonando.

O travesseiro estava ali, apenas com a fronha diferente, mas com o mesmo significado. O significado da dor de perder o meu melhor amigo.

_**Should have smiled in that picture**_

_**If it's the last that I'll see of you**_

_**It's the least that you could not do**_

"Bella..." ele falou enquanto meus olhos continuavam grudados naquele travesseiro. "Por favor, deixa eu me explicar..."

Tirei meus olhos de sua cama e adquiri coragem para olhá-lo dessa vez. Se ele queria se explicar, eu tinha que dar a abertura. Só esperava que não me magoasse. Não mais do que eu já estava magoada.

"Tudo bem. Pode falar."

"Bella, você sempre foi especial pra mim."

"Aham" falei com um tom certo de ironia. Ele entendeu.

"Eu estou falando sério." ele pegou meus pulsos, e me fez olhar novamente em seus olhos, andando comigo até a cama. Quando senti a madeira do estrado na altura dos meus joelhos, sentei no colchão e ele se sentou ao meu lado.

"Quando eu fui embora, o mais difícil foi deixar você. Você era minha melhor amiga."

_Era_. Esse "era" me perseguia.

"Realmente foi muito difícil." Continuei em meu tom irônico. "Foi difícil também parar de escrever pra mim depois de um ano?" levantei uma sobrancelha, e eu estava tão irritada que a minha vontade era de pedir pra ele esquecer isso tudo e me deixar em paz. Eu _precisava_ estar em paz.

"Me desculpe Bella" ele bufou. "Mas não. Não foi difícil parar de escrever pra você."

Aqui foi o ápice pra mim. Me levantei, lutando mais uma vez com as minhas lágrimas, e saí de seu quarto como um furacão. Eu sabia que de certa forma isso me magoaria. Essa conversa toda me magoaria, até mesmo mais do que o abandono em si.

"Ow ow ow, calmaí, princesa", Emmett falou quando deu de cara comigo no corredor. "O que houve?"

"Nada." Engoli o choro preso na garganta. "Só estou com vontade de fazer xixi Emmett, me deixa passar!" empurrei seu braço e me enfiei dentro do banheiro. Lugar de onde só saí quando Esme bateu na porta, me chamando para jantar.

Se eu pudesse escolher uma palavra para descrever esse jantar, ela com certeza seria: "ESTRANHO". Ou até mesmo: "CONSTRANGEDOR". Os olhares que eu, Edward e Emmett dávamos enquanto Carlisle contava sobre casos do hospital, era fora do comum. Eu não sei nem porque Emmett estava nessa troca de olhares, mas por alguns minutos eu me perguntei se Edward sabia do que eu tive com Emmett. Jasper logo entrou no nosso mundinho paralelo, tentando descobrir o que tanto a gente se olhava.

Porém, toda vez que Edward dirigia seu olhar pra mim, eu fazia questão de olhar Carlisle e fingir que estava prestando atenção.

"E então Bella, como está sendo o final da faculdade?"

A voz de Esme cortou de vez a troca de olhares do "Quarteto Fantástico". Coloquei meu garfo no prato e passei o guardanapo pela boca, me organizando para falar sem demonstrar o estado nervoso em que eu me encontrava.

"Está ótimo. Estive com meu orientador hoje e ele adorou meu projeto final."

"Sobre o que é?" Carlisle perguntou, visivelmente interessado, enquanto dava uma garfada no Fettuccine maravilhoso que Esme havia preparado.

"Sobre os estilos de Economia Política. Características e fatores que influenciaram na Economia Política Alemã, Austríaca, Francesa e Inglesa."

"Você faz Economia Política, Bella?" Edward quebrou a conversa e chamou a atenção de Carlisle e Esme para ele. "Mãe, porque você não me falou isso?" ele parecia chateado.

"Acho que esqueci, Edward. Me desculpe."

Como assim _"Porque você não falou isso?" _Edward por acaso pedia a Esme todas as informações sobre minha vida? Porque ele não perguntava diretamente a mim? Isso me deu mais raiva ainda. Lancei um olhar de fúria para ele, fazendo Emmett rir sozinho em sua cadeira. Jasper nos olhava, como quem não entendia nada. Isso estava uma bagunça. Minha vontade era de dar um soco na mesa, me levantar e despejar tudo na cara de Edward.

Subitamente toda a minha vontade de comer, mais uma vez, havia ido para o espaço. O que já estava no meu organismo, por outro lado, estava lutando para sair.

Quer dizer que ele fazia perguntas da minha vida para Esme e não tinha coragem de me mandar uma carta? Isso não tinha como ficar mais decepcionante.

"Esme, Carlisle... vocês me perdoem, mas eu não estou me sentindo muito bem.. tive um dia cheio hoje... posso me retirar?"

Reneé me olhou preocupada mas eu simplesmente ignorei ao levantar de minha cadeira. Não tive coragem de olhar para Edward, senão desabaria ali mesmo. Mas eu podia ainda ver por minha visão periférica que ele não tirava os olhos de mim.

"Claro meu amor. Se precisar de alguma coisa estaremos aqui, ok?" Esme respondeu, mas eu podia sentir em seu olhar que ela entendia minha angústia. Será que ela, assim como Reneé me entendiam de verdade? De certa forma seria até bom que elas entendessem. Isso já tinha anos, e guardar por tanto tempo em meu peito já estava começando a me fazer mal.

Reneé me entregou a chave de casa, e saí, acenando um tchau muito fraco para todos na mesa.

Entrei em meu apartamento já sentindo um pouco do alívio da ansiedade. Eu não estava mais ansiosa. Agora só a tristeza me consumia. Mas isso era algo a se esperar. Eu sabia que nada disso sairia do jeito que eu queria. Eu senti isso, enquanto assistia nosso vídeo na noite anterior. Sentei no sofá, colocando os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cabeça nas mãos, olhando para meu pé. O mesmo pé que torci e que, muito inocentemente, achei que naquele dia, Edward tinha salvado minha vida.

Respirei fundo no intuito de me acalmar, tentando de todas as formas superar o bolo que meu estômago fazia. Aquilo não podia ficar pior. Agora Edward ia morar aqui para sempre, e eu consequentemente encontraria com ele todos os dias. Torci para que fosse que nem com Carlisle... de seis em seis meses. Acho que eu superaria se fosse com essa frequencia.

Bufei e encrustei meus dedos em meus cabelos, tentando pensar no que fazer a partir de agora. Arrumar um namorado e esfregar na cara dele? E se ele aparecesse com uma mulher em seu apartamento? Meu Deus, eu não conseguiria ver isso.

Porque eu não escolhi uma faculdade longe de casa? Merda.

Escutei uma batida de leve na porta e antes mesmo que eu pudesse falar que não queria ninguém me incomodando, a pessoa abriu a porta e entrou. Fechou a porta devagar e caminhou em minha direção, ainda na escuridão. Pelo cheiro, eu sabia que era Edward. Eu estive com ele no quarto e senti o cheiro de seu perfume, tão masculino e tão gostoso.

Suspirei ainda com a minha cabeça nas mãos, e nem me importei de olhar para ele. O meu lado no sofá se mexeu, e pude enxergar que ele se sentou ao meu lado.

"Bella? Você está bem?" ele perguntou passando a mão bem no centro de minha cabeça até o final dos meus fios de cabelo. "Você realmente está passando mal?"

"Estou." respondi. "Estava até melhorando, mas você chegou, e com você, veio o enjôo de novo."

Edward suspirou fundo e tirou a mão de minha cabeça. Me surpreendi ao ficar insatisfeita com a falta de contato.

"Bella... você dormiu com Emmett?" a voz de Edward ecoou rouca pela sala escura. Meu corpo congelou com a pergunta e com o tom de voz que Edward usou. Era uma mistura de ciúme, de possessividade. Me senti conversando com Charlie.

"Porque você quer saber?"

"Porque Emmett acabou de comentar isso comigo, e Jasper confirmou." ele suspirou. "Eu não quis acreditar, somente ouvindo de você é que eu acreditaria."

Por um minuto Edward conseguiu virar todo o jogo e me fazer sentir culpada. Ele tinha dor em sua voz, e não era nada confortável ouvir a pessoa que você mais se importa no mundo, falando desse jeito. Mas também, a quem eu queria enganar? Eu gostava dele, ele claramente era o meu primeiro amor, e só o fato de eu não ter passado minhas primeiras experiências amorosas com ele, já me deixava frustrada. Afinal, eu não tinha como retirar o que fiz, mas se pudesse, eu juro que faria.

"Dormi." respondi sucinta.

"Tudo bem." ele respondeu no mesmo tom de voz. "Eu já desconfiava mesmo."

"Porque?" levantei minha cabeça sentindo a irritação bater em mim mais uma vez. "O que você está querendo dizer com isso? Que já imaginava que na primeira oportunidade um dos três seria o escolhido a tirar minha virgindade?"

"Sim." ele falou. As respostas de Edward não me eram nada agradáveis. Era a segunda vez na noite em que eu fazia uma pergunta esperando um tipo de resposta, e recebendo uma outra nada agradável em troca. "Mas eu achei que seria comigo." ele então falou depois de um tempo, fazendo meu bolo no estômago aumentar. Só que agora era pior. A ansiedade tinha voltado, e só de ouvir Edward falar daquele jeito comigo, me transtornava.

"Você não tem noção de como eu gosto de você, Bella." Ele continuou ao ver meu silêncio. "E esse foi um dos motivos pelos quais eu me afastei."

"Como você se afasta de uma pessoa que você gosta?" olhei pra ele e senti que meus olhos iam se afogar em tanta água. Edward tocou meu rosto com sua mão direita, passando as costas de seus dedos em minha bochecha.

"Bella, foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz. Acredite em mim quando eu te digo isso."

"Desculpa, mas eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar. Não existe motivo para isso. A gente se comunicava por cartas, eu ficava tão feliz em receber notícias duas... quando do nada, isso parou. Sem motivo. Simplesmente assim."

"Bella, você tinha noção de como eram suas cartas?" ele continuou a afagar meu rosto, e eu já me via completamente hipnotizada por seus olhos. "Tinha tristeza em cada linha. Era visível a falta que eu fazia em seu mundo, e completamente perturbador pra mim. Eu sofria mais." Ele suspirou.

Eu não conseguia falar, apenas continuar olhando enquanto ele continuava.

"Eu não conseguia estudar, eu não conseguia prestar atenção nas aulas do colégio, justamente pensando que você estava sofrendo com a minha ausência. Com vontade de te ligar, de ouvir sua voz..."

"E porque não ligou?" cortei, com minha voz já tomada pelo choro.

"Bella, se ler suas cartas já era difícil, imagina falar no telefone..." ele fez uma cara de dor. "Quando passou um ano, e eu vi que minha estadia nos Estados Unidos seria permanente, eu achei que era melhor não responder mais. Assim, mesmo que te magoasse por um tempo, depois você esqueceria e viveria com a sua vida. E eu com a minha."

"Mas eu não esqueci... " falei, sentindo as lágrimas molhando minhas bochechas.

"Nem eu." sua mão fez um caminho de minha bochecha para meu queixo. "Eu nunca consegui te esquecer. E esse foi um dos motivos pelo qual eu voltei. Já estava ficando insuportável. Esme não tinha mais tantas notícias suas, e eu fiquei em pânico."

"Como assim Esme não tinha notícias minhas?"

"Eu sabia tudo de sua vida por ela. Me contava de seus aniversários, de sua formatura no colégio, quando você entrou na faculdade... só não me disse que você fazia Economia Política... Me contou também todas as vezes que você perguntou por mim. Depois de um tempo você parou de perguntar, e eu pensei que você realmente já tinha me esquecido."

"Eu só não perguntava porque doía mais. Eu queria saber por você, não por ela..." comecei, mas Edward logo me cortou.

"Bella, minha amizade por você sempre foi uma coisa fora do comum. Desde os meus quinze anos eu queria cuidar de você como uma princesa, enquanto minha relação com as outras meninas era extremamente perturbadora. Eu enxergava você de forma diferente. Não era nem como amizade, era como algo mais forte que isso... "

Ficamos calados por um tempo, até que a vontade súbita de falar me veio.

"É amor.."

Me surpreendi quando ouvi Edward falar a palavra amor junto comigo. Ele realmente também achava que era amor.

_**Leave the light on**_

_**I'll never give up on you**_

_**Leave the light on**_

_**For me too**_

"Você...?" perguntei, mas Edward colocou seu dedo em meus lábios.

"Acho que sempre foi amor, Bella. Não é a toa que oito anos se passaram e continuamos com os mesmos sentimentos." Ele suspirou, passando o dedo por todo meu lábio inferior, indo depois para o superior. "Eu nem tenho medo de dizer o quanto te amo."

"Eu também te amo... " senti uma lágrima escorrer em minha bochecha novamente, mas dessa vez era de surpresa. Em todos os cenários que estavam formados em minha cabeça, esse era o último em que eu realmente pensaria que iria acontecer comigo.

Edward me amava. E por mais que ainda doesse um pouco o fato de ele ter se afastado, não importava mais. Porque o presente estava sendo gratificante.

"Me desculpe por todo esse tempo afastado." ele pegou um pedaço de meu cabelo e ajeitou atrás de minha orelha. "Por favor, deixe eu me redimir. Voltei uma semana antes do seu aniversário, justamente porque fiz questão de passá-lo com você."

"Você foi embora uma semana antes de eu fazer quatorze anos.." respondi, não para magoá-lo, apenas lembrando.

"Eu sei. E estou de volta antes dos seus vinte e um." ele se inclinou, dando um beijo em minha bochecha e indo até minha orelha. "E prometo por aqui ficar, enquanto você me quiser como seu namorado."

Peraí, NAMORADO? Isso estava saindo melhor do que eu imaginava. Eu estava sonhando não estava? Até ontem a noite eu tinha dúvidas e dúvidas de como seria o nosso reencontro, e com relutância, fui grossa com Edward o dia inteiro. E mesmo assim ele não desistiu de me explicar seus motivos, aturou minhas grosserias, e até mesmo a notícia de que eu tinha transado com um de seus amigos. Eu devia ter feito algo muito bom para merecer isso.

"Bella?" ele falou em sua voz rouca, ainda no meu ouvido, me tirando de meu transe momentâneo.

"Oi... " falei com a voz trêmula, já sentindo minhas pernas formigarem.

"Você me quer como seu namorado?"

Afastei meu rosto do dele, abrindo um sorriso que acho que nunca tinha dado em minha vida. Não enquanto ele estava afastado.

"Você ainda pergunta, Edward?"

"Era esse sorriso que eu sentia falta." ele sorriu, passando mais uma vez seu dedo indicador por meus lábios e inclinando-se para me beijar. Quando seu rosto estava bem perto do meu, ele abriu sua boca devagar e falou o que eu tanto sonhei ouvir um dia...

"Eu te amo Bella. E acredito que sempre te amei. Prometo pelo nosso amor, que nunca mais vou te abandonar."

_**Back to me**_

_**I know that it comes**_

_**Back to me**_

_**Doesn't it scare you**_

_**Your will is not as strong**_

_**As it used to be**_

Edward deu uns beijos suaves no começo, meio que me preparando para um beijo maior, um beijo com vontade e exprimindo toda a saudade que sentimos um pelo outro. Eu senti claramente que ia desmaiar. Meu corpo inteiro estava mole, e meu coração palpitava de tal forma que eu parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento. Nosso beijo era um encaixe perfeito, com a pressão perfeita e o ritmo perfeito. Nem nos atrapalhamos. Era certo. Edward entrelaçou nossos dedos, e continuou a me beijar.

Eu não queria que ele parasse.

Não enquanto eu estivesse viva.

Afinal ele tinha oito anos para se redimir.


End file.
